A Love of Heaven and Makai
by VampireAngel1989
Summary: The gang is invited to a party at Kurama's house by an unknown person. Since when does Kurama have a little sister and is Hiei some how falling for her? Will she love him back or will Hiei have his heart torn in two? Read and find out!
1. Meeting an Angel

_Ryu Tsukino: Ok everyone, I'm back writing a new story and bearing a new name. Ryu Tsukino, or translated it means 'dragon of the moon', Ryu for short. Last night, 10/16-7/04, while sleeping I had one heck of a freaky dream for Yu Yu Hakusho. So here I am writing it._

_Hiei: What kind of dream was it?_

_Ryu: A freaky one._

_Hiei: I got that._

_Ryu: If you are so curious as to what type of dream it was, then read the story._

_Hiei: No._

_Ryu: shrugs Oh well. Oh, and by the way you might be getting a girlfriend. Hope you don't mind._

_Hiei: NANI?!?!?!?!?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own YYH so don't sue me. I ain't got any money anyways._

_Episode 1: Meeting an Angel. _

_BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!. SLAM!!! . "Stupid dang alarm clock." A voice growled from under green covers. A boy, about 16 years old, with black hair and dark chocolate brown eyes sat up rubbing his eyes, stretching while letting out a small yawn. He suddenly heard a tapping at his window and went to open it. When he did a black blur flew in past him. "Good morning to you too, Hiei." Yusuke yawned, stretching again. "Hn. It's 1 o'clock in the afternoon, detective." the smaller boy replied, his ruby eyes flashing in the light. "Well excuse me if I'm not up at the crack of dawn." Yusuke snorted, sarcastically, "Anyways. What can I do for you?" "Kurama said there'll be a party at his house later tonight and asked me to give this to you." Hiei answered, holding out an invitation. Yusuke took it and read it over. "This isn't Kurama's writing." Yusuke said, looking up at Hiei. "I know." Hiei replied, looking out the window, " Kurama said the party is not for him. That's all he told me other than we were all invited." "Alright. So, just show up at Kurama's house at 6 o'clock this afternoon?" Yusuke asked. "He said to tell you to show up a few minutes earlier." Hiei answered. "Ok. Thanks." Yusuke said as Hiei jumped out the window. 'I wonder who the party is for.' Yusuke said as he plopped back on his bed. He closed his eyes when, "YUSUKE! TIME TO GET UP!!" his mother called. "Ugh!" Yusuke groaned._

_'Stupid fox, making me run errands!' Hiei thought as he sat back in a tree. "Hiei, are you up there?" a soft voice called from below. Hiei looked down at Yukina who was shading her eyes from the sun. He jumped and landed on the ground in front of her. "Yes? Is there something you need, Yukina?" he asked. "I wanted to ask you about that party I got invited to." she said, holding out the invitation, "It says that the party is at Kurama-san's house, but it is not his writing." "I know. He said someone else is throwing the party, but the party is at his house. I don't know anything other then what he told me." Hiei answered. "Thank you, Hiei-san." Yukina said bowing and going back into Genkai's temple. Hiei sighed and jumped back into the tree, laying back for a nap._

_Kurama's house, 5:30 p.m._

_The group met up in front of Kurama's house and looked Hiei. "Are you sure you have no clue who is throwing this party?" Yusuke asked as he rang the doorbell. "Hn. Positive." Hiei growled. "We'll find out soon enough." Keiko replied as the door opened. The gang was surprised to see that instead of Kurama there was a girl at door when it opened. "Wow. You're early." she said, holding the door open for them, "Come on in." She led them to the living room and sat down. "You must be Shuichi's friends. I've heard a lot about you." the girl replied. "Yeah. I'm afraid we have no clue who you are though." Botan said, as they looked the girl over. She was small, about an inch or so shorter then Hiei, with a slender waist. She had long rose red hair that stopped just below her waist, jade green eyes, and milky colored skin. She wore a black skirt that hugged her hips and laced half way up the sides and a white angel-sleeve shirt that came off the shoulders and laced up in the front. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Ame. Shuichi's little sister." she answered. "SHUICHI'S SISTER!?!?!" the group exclaimed. "I see you're all here." Kurama said, smiling as he walked from the kitchen. "Hey, Ku- Shuichi, how come you never told us you had a sister?" Yusuke asked. "I hadn't really realized that I hadn't told you." Kurama answered sitting down. "Probably too embarrassed to tell his wonderful friends about his snot-nose brat of a sister. Right Shuichi?" Ame said in a fake hurt voice. "I've never said a thing like that!" Kurama retorted. "Have to." she replied. "Have not." Kurama said back. "Wanna ask Mama?" Ame asked coolly. Kurama just shut his mouth. Everyone laughed at this (minus Hiei of course, who only smirked). _

_30 mins. later_

_After the gang and Ame got introduced to each other,the other guests for the party had started arriving. And after a few moments the party was well under way. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama stood in one corner talking as they watched. "It sure was nice of your lil sis to invite us to her party even though she didn't know us." Kuwabara replied, taking a big gulp of his soda. "She was very interested in meeting you. I had told her about all of you and some of our little adventures." Kurama replied. The other three gaped at him. "Have you lost your mind, fox?" Hiei growled, "Humans aren't suppose to know about the Makai or the Reikai." "Yeah Kurama! What's the deal? You're suppose to be the smart one of the group." Yusuke said. "I didn't tell her anything that she didn't know already, except what's been going on in the other realms. Plus, I needed someone to cover for me while I was gone and get my homework from school. She already knew about the Makai and the Reikai, so Ame offered to do those things for me when she was home from her school in England." "Wow, but how'd she know? Is she like me and has a strong sixth sense?" Kuwabara asked. "Yes, in a way." Kurama answered. "What do you mean by 'in a way'?" Hiei growled. Kurama closed his eyes as though searching for an answer and then reopened them. "Ame is a reincarnation of an ancient tennyo so she has the ability to sense spirits and youki, heal, strengthen a warrior's spirit by song, and purify objects possessed by evil." he answered after a short silence. The guys just stared at him then over to Ame who was chatting with Yukina, Botan, Keiko, and some other girls. "I never told anyone to keep her safe from danger, so I ask the same of you." Kurama said sternly. _

_Over on the other side of the room the girls were merrily chatting about random topics. "So who do you think is cute out of all the boys in this room, Keiko?" Botan asked the brown-haired girl. Keiko blushed as she stammered her reply. "I-I think Ku- Shuichi and Yusuke are cute, b-but my heart is set on Yusuke." she said, "What about you Ame?" "There is this one guy. He's really hot." Ame said blushing. The girls started to giggle and leaned in. "How hot?" Botan asked getting her kitty face. "So hot he makes fire look like ice." Ame said turning bright scarlet. "Ooh!! Who is it?" Keiko asked, giggling. Ame only shook her head. "C'mon, please tell us." Botan pleaded. "The quiet one over there with my brother and your other two friends. The one with red eyes and black hair." Ame said, pointing to the guys on the other side of the crowd and noisy room. Keiko, Botan, and Yukina looked over to them and started giggling when they realized who she was talking about. "Hiei?!" Botan said with a big smile. "Is that his name? What's so funny?" Ame asked, very confused. "It's nothing. Just noone's ever said something like that about Hiei-san." Yukina giggled, "I think it's great you like him." "I agree. Hiei seems so lonely, maybe you can pull him out of that." Keiko said, smiling. "Whoa! I said I like him that doesn't mean he likes me." Ame said quickly and quietly. "I think he might, didn't you see how he looked at you?" Botan asked, wearing her kitty face again. "Yeah, I saw." Ame answered, her eyes brimmed with sadness, "He looked at me like he thought I was a slut or something and then turned away." The girls looked at each other and looked back at her. "He only does that when he realizes he's been caught. When I saw him looking at you, he looked as though he thought you were the most beautiful thing he's ever seen." Botan beamed brightly. Ame gave her a 'yeah right' look. "Go dance with him." Keiko said pushing her through the crowd. Ame shrugged and walked over to the boys._

_"So Hiei what do you think of Ame?" Yusuke said nudging Hiei in the side with his elbow. "Hn. Why do you want to know, detective?" Hiei growled. "Just curious." Yusuke shrugged, trying to look innocent. Hiei growled, glaring death at Yusuke. "H-Hiei?" a voice called, tapping his shoulder. Hiei turned around and his ruby eyes met jade orbs. Ame smiled softly at him. "What?" he asked gruffly. Ame winced at the harshness of his voice. "I wanted to know if you would dance with me. " she said. Hiei felt someone elbow him in the back and look at Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were shaking their heads yes. "No." Hiei said flatly, looking back at Ame. "Oh, c'mon. Dance with me." Ame said taking his arm. Yusuke and Kuwabara pushed Hiei from behind and he stumbled forward with Ame. She took both his hands and led him onto the dance floor. She turned her back to him and slowly started dancing against him. Hiei blushed a bright shade of scarlet at this. Ame turned around and draped his arms around her waist as a slow song began. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly swayed to the music. "Are you enjoying the party?" Ame asked as they danced. Hiei looked uneasy with her arms around him and glared over at Yusuke and Kuwabara who were laughing their heads off. "It's fine." Hiei mumbled. "That's good. Want to get something to drink?" Ame asked noticing his uneasiness. "Ok." he answered in relief._

_Ame led him to the kitchen and pulled out two colas. She handed Hiei one and sat on the counter. "So how did you meet my brother?" Ame asked, sipping her drink. "We got into some trouble." Hiei answered flatly. "Oh? What kind of trouble?" Ame asked. Hiei growled and glared at her. "I'm sorry. I've been away at school in England and just got back, so I don't know much of what my brother has been up to." she replied. Hiei just kept glaring at her. 'So that's why we didn't meet her til now.' he thought. "You don't feel very comfortable around me, do you? Or maybe you're like this with all girls? " Ame asked bringing Hiei out of his thoughts. "Hn. Why do you want to know?" he growled. Ame jumped off the counter and stared into his eyes as though searching for something. "You don't spend much time around people, demon or human, do you?" she asked. Hiei stepped back and growled at her. "What do you care?" he replied harshly. Ame shrugged, "I don't know. You just seemed like you needed someone to talk to. A man like you generally has alot on his mind." Hiei snorted at her comment. "I need no one!" he hissed venmously. Ame's eyes glimmered with sorrow for him as he said this. "I'm sorry you feel that way." she said throwing her can away and walking into the party. Hiei thought about what she had said, threw his can away, and walked back into the party. _

_"Let me guess, you screwed it up." Yusuke said as Hiei walked back to the group. Hiei shot him a death glare and growl. "I didn't do anything!" he hissed, "She just asked me a few questions and walked away." "Knowing you, shrimp, you were probably being mean to her." Kuwabara said. Hiei just threw him a glare before wondering to a different part of the room. "You really shouldn't aggrivate Hiei so much." Kurama said, calmly sipping his soda. "Ah, he's a cold fish anyways." Yusuke said, "I think I'll ask Keiko to dance." and he wondered into the crowd. _

_"So, how'd it go?" Botan asked, when Ame rejoined the group. Ame shrugged. "He's diffiantly different from most people I've met. Very distant, mysterious, and he's got a sort of dangerous, bad boy air around him." she said smiling distantly. Keiko, Yukina, and Botan giggled. "Yeah, that sounds like him." Keiko replied, "They're all like that, except Kurama, who is quite the gentleman." "But they are all good." Botan giggled, "Though Hiei scares me. I have to be careful around him or he'll cut off my head or something." "Hiei-san would never do that!" Yukina exclaimed, "He's always very kind around me. He and Kazuma fight alot though, it's kind of funny." "Kuwabara has a major crush on Yukina, but I don't think she quite understands it." Botan whispered to Ame. Ame giggled, "That's sweet." Just then Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara walked up and asked the girls if they wanted to dance. Ame smiled as she watched her new friends walk out to the dance floor.A few hours later the party ended and everyone except Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Botan, and Yukina went home. Ame smiled sweetly and stepped out onto the back porch._

_The scent of cherry blossoms and roses filled her nose as Ame stepped out into the backyard and walked over to the garden her brother had planted. She sat down next to the little pond over near the corner of their yard and gentlely brushed her hand over the water's surface causing small ripples. Unknown to her, in the tree above her she was being watch by a pair of ruby eyes. Hiei watched Ame closely as she fed the fish in the pond and tended to some white roses before he jumped down. He smirked when she jumped up in surprise. She yelped and held her hand, staring at him. "H-hiei, you startled me." she said, softly. Hiei said nothing and took her hand, looking at it. There was a long jagged cut on her finger from where a thorn had dug in when she jumpped back. Ame pulled her hand out of Hiei's and smiled. "Let me see your finger onna." he commanded. "It's nothing, please don't worry about me." Ame replied. "Hn, I'm not." he smirked, grabbing her hand and placed his over it, healing the wound. He pulled his scarf off and ripped a piece of it off and gentlely wiped the blood from her hand. Ame smiled at him, "Thank you." she smiled softly. _

_Just then Hiei tackled her to the ground as an arrow went wizzing over their heads and land several inches from their feet. Ame stared at Hiei as he stared seriously at one of the Sakura trees. "Hiei, what's going on?" Ame whispered. Hiei looked at her quickly. "Obiviously Kurama was wrong about no one knowing that you are an angel." he whispered, looking back up. Hiei felt Ame take in a sharp breath under him. He quickly looked back at her. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." he said quietly, pulling himself up, then helping her up, and hiding her behind his back. "Show yourself!" Hiei growled. From the tree a hideous demon appeared. "Forbidden One! How dare you interfere with my kill!" he roared. _

_Ryu: Ha! Finally done with the 1st chapter! I hope you all liked it and that nothing was confusing, though Hiei's behavior might be. See I'm trying to make it look like he's struggling with himself, does he want to push this girl he might like away? Or does he want to take a chance and hold her close to him? I was bored with the idea of them fighting and hating each other and then gradually falling for each other. One it takes too long and two, there are already plenty of stories like that. So review and tell me what you think and til another time, sayonara! _


	2. A New Foe

_Ryu: Konnichiwa! I'm back with chapter 2!_

_Hiei: Hn. I need a new job._

_Ryu: Why?_

_Hiei: Because people like you are going to kill me._

_Ryu: How?_

_Hiei: With all these things you make me do. Saving another girl! Why do you make me do that?!_

_Ryu: Because you need a girlfriend! Oh.... ; Grrrrr._

_Hiei: What?_

_Ryu: I sound like my friends. They had told me that I needed a boyfriend. shrugs Oh well. On with the story, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything but 4 Yu Yu mangas, 2 videogames, 1 poster, 3 DVD's, 1 video, 1 movie and a few pictures._

_So ya'll lawers go find someone else to sue._

_Episode 2: A New Foe_

_"Forbidden One! How dare you interfere with my kill!" he roared. "Hn. If you want her, come and get her, but you'll have to kill me first." Hiei said, pulling out his sword and spinning it in his hand. "That can be arranged." the demon smiled showing off razor sharp teeth. Ame shivered and put her hands on Hiei's shoulders subconsciously. "Hiei, don't get envolved. Please, back down." she whispered, staring fearfully at the demon in front of them. "What?!" he growled. "I don't want you getting hurt because of me." Ame said softly. "Hn. I won't get hurt and anyway I don't think Kurama would be happy with me if I let his sister get killed." Hiei smirked. Ame's heart dropped a bit when he said this. _

_"Enough!" the demon yelled, charging at Hiei. Hiei pushed Ame back and blocked the attacked. The demon smiled and laughed. "Tell me Forbidden One, why do you protect this human." he asked, pushing back off their swords. "Hn. That's my business. Tell me who you are and what you really want with her." Hiei growled, charging. "I am Shinzu. My master has an interest in getting his hands on her." Shinzu replied, blocking and jumping back. "For what reason?" Hiei asked, staring at him. "That is not of your concern." Shinzu grinned. Hiei slashed him across the chest. "Tell your master that as long as I'm around he'll never get his hands on her!" he hissed. "Then we'll just have to make it that you are not around." Shinzu smirked._

_Ame stared between Hiei and Shinzu when another demon snuck out of the bushes behind Hiei and drew a sword, poised ready to kill the unsepecting fire demon. "No." Ame said taking in a sharp breath. The demon took stance to attack and charged. "HIEI!!! BEHIND YOU!!!" she screamed. Hiei pushed Shinzu back and turned in time to block, but Shinzu had gotten back to his feet and stabbed him through the back. "NO!!!" Ame screamed as the other demon slashed Hiei across the chest. Hiei coughed up some blood and teleported away from them, slashing the second demon across the neck, killing him. Ame dashed to her feet and ran to Hiei as he kneel down using his sword for support. "Hiei?" Ame replied, kneeling next to him. "You need to get away from here." Hiei replied. Shinzu stepped in front of them and placed his sword tip at Hiei's neck. "The girl." he said, smiling widely. Hiei slowly stood to his feet, Ame clinging to his arm. "Never." Hiei smirked and again disappeared, reappearing behind Shinzu and stabbing him through the heart. Before he fell Shinzu smiled and laughed, "I won't be the last to come for the angel so you better watch...your...back." _

_Hiei growled before falling to his knees and coughing up blood. "What's going on?" Yusuke asked, running out to them. "A demon attacked saying something about his master wanting to get his hands on Ame." Hiei said coughing. "Dang." Yusuke said,checking Hiei's wounds, "Oh man, Hiei, that demon got you good." "Here." Ame said, kneeling next to them, "I'll need to take your shirt off." "Why?" Hiei asked glaring at her. "To look at your wounds and see what I can do." she said, gentlely pulling his shirt off. She placed her hands over the wound across his chest and then the one in his stomach. "You might feel a little sore. I hope that was enough. Thank you for saving me." she whispered. Hiei stood up, leaning on his sword, and walked to the house. "Well we need to get in the house before more decide to attack." he said going back in._

_4 days later._

_"Four eighty please." the lady behind the ice cream stand said. Keiko handed her the money and she and Yukina, Botan, Shizuru, and Ame walked over a fountain. Botan looked behind them at a tree and looked back at her friends. "He's following us again." she said licking her ice cream cone. "He's watching over someone." Shizuru said nodding at Yukina and Ame, who were watching some birds,chatting, and giggling merrily. "That is really sweet of Hiei to watch over them, but why is he watching over Ame?" Keiko asked. "Because he cares and also he wants to make sure no more demons attack her." Botan stated. "Who cares?" Ame asked. "Hiei's following us again." Shizuru said, lighting a ciggerate. "Oh. I guess he really meant what he said." Ame said, blushing. "And what is that." Botan asked. "That as long as he's around those demons will never get their hands... on me." she said, blushing a brighter red. "Looks like someone's got a crush." Shizuru smiled. "I think Hiei-san likes her too." Yukina said softly._

_"Hana!" "What?" Ame looked around curiously to see if she had misheard the voice and the name. A girl about a few inches taller then her stepped up in front of her. She was tall, slender, had black hair that came to her mid back with silver highlights, and purple eyes. Ame gasped when she released who this girl was. "KIT!!!" she yelled jumping up and giving the girl a hug. "Nice to see you too." Kit replied. "Umm... Ame?" Keiko said staring at the new girl. "I'm sorry. Everyone this is my friend Kit Umi, the ledgendary Death Rose." Ame said, smiling brightly. "D-death Rose? The Death Rose?The assasian?" Botan studdered. "Actually I haven't been an assasian for over nineteen years." Kit said, smiling. "So how do you know each other?" Shizuru asked. "I know Ame from the demon world, from when she was Hana the angel of life." Kit stated simply as she sat down. "Impossible! Hana has been dead for more then 3,000 years!" Botan exclaimed._

_Ryu: Ok! Done with chapter 2! Yes I know it's really short but all I really want to do in this chapter was have a battle and to bring in a new character, Kit, to explain Ame's past life a little bit. Plus we'll also find out Kit is familar with someone else. A past lover. Hehe, but I'm not going to tell you who! I think you can hang a bit. And also Yusuke and Kuwabara next chapter will be dragging Hiei out to have some fun. Well, sayonara!_


	3. Learning of a Past and Meeting Tequila S...

_Ryu: Oh yeah! I'm on a roll! Finally on chapter 3._

_Kit: Cool!_

_Hiei: Yay for you. Will you get on with the story?_

_Kit: Chill your pants, fire boy. She gotta finish the intro first._

_Ryu: Thank you, Kit. Anyways, I'm soooo sorry chapter 2 was so short but I'm still trying to get a proper introduction in for Ame. I mean I can't just drop her in and BAM! her and another character are in love within the first 2 chapters! I like to save that for like the 3rd, 4th, or 5th chapter. In this chapter we'll learn a little bit about Kit and Ame's past together and as an apology I'll have Kit reunite with her past lover. Here's a clue, she lost him 17 years ago and this story takes place 2 years after Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei did their first mission together at Maze Castle, so figure out who was 15 at the beginning of YYH and you'll pretty much figure it out. _

_Hiei: Now will you continue the story?!_

_Ryu & Kit: OK!!!! CHILL!!!!_

_Disclaimer: NO I don't own YYH and NO I don't have any money so DON'T sue _

_Episode 3: Learning of a past and Tequila Sunrise _

_"Impossible! Hana has been dead for more then 3,000 years!" Botan exclaimed. "Says who?" Kit asked. "It's common knowledge in the Reikai! She died inside the Reikai Palace. I know because Lord Koenma was there, he told me! He said he was holding her hand and she just faded away." Botan stated. "No. That's not true." Ame replied. She held her head as memories of a past she didn't know came flooding back. "I was sick and I fell." a soft voice said trying to remember. "Ame?" Keiko asked, putting her hand on Ame's shoulder. "Ame is not here." she said looking up to reveal her eyes had turned ice blue. "Hana?" Kit said, in surprise. "Hana" nodded her head and looked around. "Kit where is everything? The tall trees and the bamboo? Where are Yoko and Kuronue? Our home?" she asked. "She's speaking of the Makai and Yoko Kurama?!" Botan exclaimed, looking at Kit, who nodded. "So you knew of the Demon World." Shizuru stated, lighting another ciggerate. "And Yoko Kurama too!" Keiko added. "Yes, they are my friends. I fell to earth 3,000 years ago. I was very weak, but something healed me. The world was fresh, demons and humans lived together entermarring and mating. Then something divided the worlds and I found myself in the Makai. 216 years ago I met Kit, and then we met Yoko and Kuronue when Kit got hired to tried to assasinate Yoko. They fell in love and I can't remember much after that. I remember my mother and my brother, growing up and going to school." Hana said holding her head in pain. "Don't you remember, Hana? Kuronue was killed during a robbery he and Yoko went on and then Yoko was killed by a hunter 17 years ago. You got sick from grief of the lost of our friends and died too." Kit said sadly._

_"I d-don't..." Hana said before passing out. Kit caught her before she could hit the ground. "HANA!!!" she yelled. Shizuru kneeled down and checked her pluse. "The memories must have been too much for her to handle at once." Keiko replied. Just then Hiei appeared and scooped Ame up out of Kit's arms. Kit jumpped up and grabbed him by the collar."Who the heck do you think you are and where are you taking my friend?!" she yelled. Hiei only glared at her. "I'm taking her home. Her brother will take care of her there. Follow if you can keep up." he growled, taking off. Kit followed right next to him. "You still haven't told me who you are." she hissed. "It isn't your bussiness." Hiei stated, jumping tree from tree. Kit growled and followed closely as he jumped across roofs, poles, and trees and through the window of a house._

_Just as they entered Kurama burst into the room. "I sensed you coming." he said, "Is something wrong? You were coming at such a fast pace and were being followed." Hiei just stared and held Ame where he could see her. "Your sister passed out, Kurama." Hiei replied. Kit jumped when she heard his name. "Kurama?!?! As in Yoko Kurama?!?!" she shrieked. "Um..yes." Kurama answered. Just then Kit grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and started shaking him fiercly. "YOKO! YOU JERK! THIS WHOLE TIME YOU'VE BEEN ALIVE WHEN I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! DO YOU KNOW HOW UPSET I WAS? I CRIED OVER AND OVER BECAUSE OF YOU!!!" she yelled, shaking him harder. "W-what? K-Kit i-is th-that y-y-you? I d-didn't even know y-you were still a-alive, I th-thought you d-died." Kurama said through his shaking. _

_They both heard someone moan and looked over to Hiei. Ame woke up and put her hand on her head. "My head is pounding so badly." she whispered as Hiei set her on her bed. "Hana, are you ok?" Kit asked. "Um... I'm fine, my head hurts is all." Ame said. "What the heck happened?" Hiei growled, "One moment your chatting happily and then you pass out five minutes after **she** showed up." He jerked his head towards Kit. "Are you saying this is **my** fault?!" Kit yelled. "Yes." Hiei stated. "Why you!" Kit growled trying to lunge at Hiei. Kurama held her back as she yelled various curses at Hiei. "Kit please try to calm down." Ame begged, "He didn't mean it really." "Yeah right." Kit growled sitting down. "So, what happened?" Kurama asked. "One too many memories at a time is all." Ame laughed, "Anyways I have to get to work. It's already six!" She gave her brother and Kit a hug and Hiei a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for bringing me home." she said softly as Hiei blushed bright red. Kit growled at him and he growled back. Kurama and Ame laughed and then she left._

_About 30 minutes later Yusuke and Kuwabara ran up. "Hey guys, what s'up?" Kuwabara asked. "Nothing much." Kurama answered. "Hey you and Hiei wanna go hang out? Your um... friend can come too." Yusuke replied, looking at Kit. Kurama looked at Kit who smiled and shook her head. "No, actually I think Kit and I'll stay here and catch up a bit." Kurama answered. "Ok. Well come on Hiei, Kuwabara and I know a great hangout." Yusuke said as he took Hiei's left arm and Kuwabara took the right. "What do you think you bakas are doing?! I never said I wanted to go anywhere!" he growled. "Too bad, shrimp! Me and Urameshi are gonna show you the best spots in Tokyo." Kuwabara grinned dragging the poor fire demon out of the room with Yusuke. "Yeah and maybe with some luck you can get a hot girlfriend." Yusuke smiled triumphantly. "FOX!!!" Hiei yelled. "Have fun fire boy!" Kit laughed waving. Kurama shook his head and laughed. "Don't worry Hiei, they won't kill you. And getting out a bit will do you some good." he said, closing the front door. _

_Yusuke and Kuwabara grinned widely as they stared around the noisy club, The Midnight Moon. "Hey boys." a girl in a cowgirl outfit greeted them, "Follow me and I'll get you a seat and a girl. Your regular seat?" "Yeah, that'll be fine, San." Yusuke answered following her up a small set of stairs and into a little area with a table and small bar. An iron rail and pole divided the area from the main floor and they had a clear view of the main bar counter. "Will Tequila Sunrise be ok?" San asked seating them. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other and then at her and nodded their heads. San laughed and hopped over the rail and down the pole. "What is "Tequila Sunrise"?" Hiei growled. "**She** is one of the barmaids here. A 'spanish' beauty who can really shake her hips and has a great voice." Kuwabara answered. _

_As if right on cue a small girl wearing a black boustie and pants outlined in silver and pearly dark blue with clear rainbow beads on the boustie slid down the pole, spanned around a couple of times on the rail, and sat down. She had a long fiery red braid that was pinned in a Spanish bun, dark green eyes thickly out lined with black eyeliner and masqera, her lips were the color 'Spanish sunrise', and part of her face was hidden behind a black mask that matched her outfit. "Buenos noche, chicos!" she said smiling, "What can I get you?" "Three of your special. And a treat for our friend here. It's his first night in the club." Yusuke said putting his arm over Hiei's shoulder. 'Tequila' smiled when she looked at Hiei. "A new comer, si? A cute one too." she said smiling. Hiei blushed brightly. 'Tequila' hopped over the bar and started to mix together 2 tbsp vanilla flavoring, 2 tbsp raspberry flavoring, 1/2 a shot of tequila, and Sprite in each cup. When she finished she put 5 drops of blue food coloring, a mixer with a blue moon on the end, and a raspberry in each cup as well. "Tres Blue Moon Crushes." 'Tequila' smiled, serving them their drinks. "Thanks Tequila." Kuwabara grinned chugging down half a cup. Yusuke took his cup with a smiled and Hiei picked up his cup and sniffed it supiously before taking a sip. _

_"I won't poison you." 'Tequila' said, draping her arms around Hiei's neck from behind. "Hn." he snorted, shrugging her off. "Hey Tequila can you sing for us?" Yusuke asked. "Sure. I'll go let Saka know and get a song set up." 'Tequila' replied, sliding down the pole. After a few moments a woman in a Chinese fighting outfit walked across the main bar. "HELLO MIDNIGHT MOON!!!" she said through a microphone, "WHO'S READY FOR SOME GOOD ENTERTAINMENT?!?!" The entire club went up in hoots and hollars of excitement. "WELL GIVE IT UP FOR TEQUILA SUNRISE!" "BUENOS NOCHE MIDNIGHT MOON! NOW WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO HEAR? SENOR YUSUKE SINCE YOU ASKED, WHAT SONG WOULD YOU LIKE?" 'Tequila' asked. Yusuke thought for a moment and looked at Kuwabara and Hiei then smiled. "COWBOY TAKE ME AWAY!" he yelled. "WHAT DO THE REST OF YOU THINK?!" 'Tequila' asked. "YEAH!!!" the club echoed. The music soon started and 'Tequila' started to sing._

_"I said I wanna touch the earth_

_I wanna break it in my hands_

_I wanna grow something wild and unrulely_

_I wanna sleep on the hard ground_

_In the comfort of your arms_

_On a pillow of blue bonnets_

_And a blanket made of stars"_

_"Oh it sounds good to me"_

_"I said cowboy take me away_

_Fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue_

_Set me free, oh I pray_

_Closer to Heaven above and closer to you_

_Closer to you"_

_"I wanna walk and not run_

_I wanna skip and not fall_

_I wanna look at the horizone and not see a building _

_standing tall_

_I wanna be the only one for miles and miles_

_Except for maybe you and your simple smile"_

_"Oh it sounds good to me_

_Yes, it sounds so good to me"_

_"I said cowboy take me away_

_Fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue_

_Set me free, oh I pray_

_Closer to Heaven above and closer to you_

_Closer to you........"_

_(music)_

_"I said I wanna touch the earth_

_I wanna break it in my hands_

_I wanna grow something wild and unrulely"_

_"Oh it sounds so good to me"_

_"I said cowboy take me away_

_Fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue_

_Set me free, oh I pray_

_Closer to Heaven above and closer to you _

_Closer to you........"_

_"Closer to you"_

_"Cowboy take me away_

_Closer to you........"_

_When the song ended the club eruputed in applause. 'Tequila' took a bow and as she exited two girls came up and started to dance._

_"That was awsome, Tequila!" Kuwabara said. Yusuke nodded. "'Tequila' you've earned a thirty minute break." the girl in the cowboy outfit said, coming up. "Already?" 'Tequila' asked. The cowgirl nodded and left. "Well, ok. I get you some more drinks and I guess go take that break." 'Tequila' said, picking up their glasses, and refilling them. She then slid down the pole and walked outside. Hiei took a sip of his drink and stood up. "Where are you going, shimp?" Kuwabara asked. "Outside to get some fresh air." Hiei answered, walking outside._

_'Tequila' stood against the wall and stared up at the sky, then closed her eyes. "Those two have impecable timing." she sighed, "Bringing Hiei here tonight, but I'm not complaining." She kept her eyes closed and started to day dream. Hiei walked around the corner and saw 'Tequila' standing against the wall. He quietly walked up to her, "Hey." he said causing her to jump. "Good Heavens! You scared me." she said, holding her hand over her heart. Hiei smirked which quickly turned to a frown. "Who are you?" he growled. "Um... Whatever do you mean? I'm 'Tequila Sunrise'." 'Tequila' studdered. "I meant who you really are. Your voice and smell are fimilar." Hiei hissed. 'Tequila' looked away and Hiei reached down and put his hand on her mask. When she didn't resist Hiei slowly pulled her mask off and his eyes widened. "Ame?" he said in shock. Ame looked back at him. "Hello Hiei. How have you been?" she asked softly. "You're 'Tequila' and this is your work?" he asked. Ame nodded and softly smile. Hiei looked her over and couldn't help what he did next. _

_Pushing her against the wall, he stared her in the eyes. Ame's heart raced as he wrapped his arms around her. "Hiei?" she asked. "I want you in my arms and now that I have you." Hiei said, pressing his lips to hers in a rough and passionate kiss. Ame felt her knees weaken as she closed her eyes and snaked her arms around his neck. Hiei pulled back for a breath, "I'll never let you go." he said breathlessly, before pressing his lips to hers again. Ame felt Hiei gentlely nibble her lower lip and spread her lips allowing his tongue to snake in and explore her mouth. After a few more minutes Ame pulled back her and Hiei both gasping for air. "Does... this... mean... you... are... in... love... me?" she asked between breaths. "Of... course,... baka... onna." he replied breathlessly. Before either one could fully catch their breath they started kissing again. They opened their mouths abit and their tongues met waging war on the other, neither winning, neither losing. Hiei let his hands wander feeling the curves of her body, causing Ame to softly moan at the gentleness of his touch. After about ten minutes they broke, gasping hard for air. Hiei started kissing down Ame's neck to the top of her boustie while she held to his shoulders as she looked up to give him better access to her neck. He then leaned against the wall next to her and Ame laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Hiei." Ame whispered. Hiei stared wide eyed at her. "What?" he asked, breathing hard. "I said...I love you. You don't think I kissed you for no reason do you?" she asked smiling. "I didn't really think about it." Hiei replied, holding her closer._

_They stood there for a few moments. "Don't you think your friends are worried about you?" Ame asked looking at the sky. "Probably. The baka and detective are nosey and will probably come looking for me." Hiei answered, handing Ame her mask back. Ame ran her hand down the side of his face and gentlely kissed him before he turned to go back in. "Hiei, wait." Ame called, grabbing his arm, "Some of my lipstick is on your lips." She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped his lips. She then folded the handkerchief and put it in his hand, folding his fingers over it. "Keep it." she whispered. Hiei nodded and put it in his pocket before going in. Ame sat down and smiled as she stared up at the stars, put her mask on, and went back in._

_Ryu: whispered so Kit can't hear Ok, Hiei and Ame are an item now. Normal voice volume And Kurama is back with his lover Kit._

_Kit: THANK YOU! holds Kurama close_

_Kurama: smiles_

_Ryu: Your welcome. _

_Hiei: Hn. Baka onna._

_Kit: growls, letting go of Kurama Ya gotta problem, fire boy?!_

_Hiei: Yes. Your stupidity._

_Kit: growls and starts fighting with Hiei_

_Kurama, Ame, & Ryu: ; major sweatdrop!_

_Ryu: Hehheh! Anyways. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until the next chapter! Sayonara! _


End file.
